


A Fellow With a One-Track Mind

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Character of Color, Music, POV Male Character, Public Hand Jobs, Queer Character, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: Victor decides in order to help Yuuri land quads more consistently, he should have some kind of reward system. (AKA the Victor strips every time Yuuri lands a quad fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Such a thin excuse to write this, I had. Oh well.
> 
> I feel it's perfectly logical that Yuuri likes old Motown music, given where he lived for the last five years. I feel like if you spend that long in the Motor City, you learn to dig it. It's probably in the by-laws. And I dunno, it's the music of my childhood so anytime I get to use it for a story, I go for it.
> 
> The songs I used by the way are, that I don't reference directly by name I mean, in order and as follows:
> 
> "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" - Diana Ross and the Supremes  
> "I Hear a Symphony" - Diana Ross and the Supremes  
> "Love Is Here and Now You're Gone" - Diana Ross and the Supremes  
> "Baby It's You" - The Shirelles  
> "For Once in My Life" - Stevie Wonder  
> "Let's Get It On" - Marvin Gaye  
> "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye  
> "Will You Love Me Tomorrow?" - The Shirelles  
> And we finish with "Love Hangover" by Diana Ross.
> 
> The title is from the Marvin Gaye song "Too Busy Thinkin' 'Bout My Baby."

It takes Victor a full two minutes of nonstop talking to realize he’s being ignored.

Not on purpose (because Yuuri would never), but still. 

It takes four seconds to yank out Yuuri’s earbud and eavesdrop. What he gets is completely not his expectation---J-Pop was the belief, but he hears clear English instead. Pianos, guitars, and wind instruments are the accompaniment.

_I’m gonna make you love me---yes I will, yes I will! I’m gonna make you love me---yes I will, yes I will! My love is strong, you see, I know you’ll never get tired of me. Oh, I’m gonna use every trick in the book, I’m gonna do the best to get you hooked---_

“Who is this?” She’s a woman with a rich and smooth soprano, that much he can tell. Again he understands the English; it’s a love song alternating between men and women singing a duet. It also has a very judicious use of the tambourine of which Victor is a huge fan.

“Ah uh---” Yuuri answers, trying to untangle the ear buds without ripping them away from their ears. “I got into this group living in Detroit---it’s where their producer had his studio. The type of music is named after the city---Motown?”

Victor looks at the display on the iPod. Diana Ross and the Supremes. “Huh,” he says.

The track ends and another song starts up. This one has a guitar riff and piano. _You’ve given me a true love, and every day I thank you love---_

Victor starts bobbing along with the beat, Yuuri watching him with curiosity.

_Whenever you’re near, I hear a symphony!_

At this line, Yuuri blushes and yanks the earbud away from him. He plugs them both into his ears and zips his Mizuno warm up. “I’m going for my run now,” he says as his eyes dart away from Victor’s face.

Victor starts to reply with words, but Yuuri’s back is to him, and he’s got the music playing. Victor taps his shoulder.

Yuuri removes an earbud and gives him a confused look.

“Four miles,” Victor says. “Don’t exhaust yourself. We’re going to the Ice Castle to practice your quad jumps.”

“Okay,” Yuuri answers as he takes off on his run.

Victor goes into his room and gets his iPhone. He opens iTunes and finds a Best of Diana Ross and the Supremes. He buys the album, and it downloads to his cloud. There’s a song titled “You Can’t Hurry Love,” and he plays that one first. 

The songs are all deceptively upbeat as he cycles through the album---lyrically they’re about the loss of true love. He’s struck by the longing in one song in particular.

_You made me love you, and oh my darlin’, now you’re gone…_

The rhythms would actually make good warm up music at the Ice Castle, he thinks. If he can get Yu-chan to give him permission to pump it through the overhead sound system, it may help boost Yuuri’s confidence on the quads. And it may honestly make him enjoy practice more instead of when he skates to Victor's spoken demands.

The next song is called “Love Hangover,” and it has a disco beat. It’s perfect to make Yuuri skate laps, though Victor knows both of those English words, and he kind-of doesn’t get the title until the lyrics start. Wait, it’s about sex. The world makes sense again.

Victor realizes it’s been a while since he’s slept with someone, probably the longest he’s gone in years. Startled, he sees he doesn’t miss it. Yuuri’s smile is better, anyway---whenever he really smiles, not that bashful, timid thing he usually does. Yuuri shines like Polaris when he’s truly happy, and it’s rather breathtaking.

Victor decides he likes this genre of music so he looks for other artists. He comes across a man named Marvin Gaye and downloads his number one hits. He selects a song called “Too Busy Thinkin' 'Bout My Baby.” 

It’s uplifting with string instruments, and a soulful man sings about how he has no time for anything because his lover has overtaken his thoughts. The phrase “some kind of wonderful” is used to great effect, and Victor smiles. He doesn’t have time these days to think about anything but Yuuri’s progress. He can relate.

Another group is the Shirelles, and he downloads a song called “Will You Love Me Tomorrow?” There’s a group of children called the Jackson Five, and he gets their greatest hits too. Victor starts assembling a playlist for Yuuri. Maybe he can find an instrumental version of one of these songs for him to skate to in his free program. 

Victor thinks the music may not be enough, though. He needs to find a way to get Yuuri to land the quads. Some kind of incentive or reward, perhaps.

The logical thing is the _katsudon_ , but Yuuri’s weight fluctuates so easily it’d be disastrous. There has to be another option, though. Something that will condition him to succeed more consistently. 

He’ll come up with something.

_\----_

Yuuri returned from his run, cheeks handsomely flushed, and Victor escorted him to the Ice Castle. He stretched and warmed up, and now he skates laps around the rink to loosen loosen himself.

Victor skates with him, and their hands sometimes brush together. Yuuri’s cheeks flush every time, and Victor skates to the center ice. “Okay, Yuuri. Let’s try the Salchow.”

Yuuri sighs, makes a clumsy first attempt. He almost loses his balance and lands on his ass, but he manages to keep it together. Victor makes him run it again, and he goes down hard. Again and again Victor makes him do the Salchow until he does it five times consecutively, though the landings are shaky.

“Is that so hard?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri wipes his face with a towel. “Yes,” he says.

Victor snorts. He appreciates the honesty. “We’re going to do quad toe loops next.”

Yuuri sighs again. He gets back on the ice and starts practicing the toe loops. Victor sees Yuuri’s eyes land on him each time he goes into one, the look in his eyes craving his approval. Victor files that away for later, pride filling him when Yuuri can do them with more practiced ease than the Salchow. Victor goes to the office while Yuuri skates, and he hands his iPhone to Yuuko. “What’s this?”

“Can you put on the playlist that’s loaded?” Victor asks with a smile.

“Sure,” she says.

Tambourine and piano fill the rink. _It’s not the way you smile that touched my heart. It’s not the way you kiss that tears me apart---_

Yuuri immediately eats shit on the ice.

“Oh God,” Victor exclaims as he skates to him. He helps him up, checking his face for injury. Yuuri has a handsome face, with beautiful dark eyes and a perfect, delicate nose---it’d be the world’s loss if it’s permanently damaged.

It’d be Victor’s loss most of all. 

“Where did you get this music?” Yuuri asks with plaintive confusion. He’s curious too, it’s clear by the expression in his eyes.

_You should hear what they say about you. (Cheat, cheat.)_

“I guess it was a little underhanded,” Victor admits. “I thought you might land the quads easier to your favorite music. It’s pretty great, by the way! The songs are all classics---I wonder why I never heard them before.”

Victor’s hands stroke Yuuri’s cheeks, his thumbs caressing close to his lips. Yuuri’s skin is baby soft, smooth like silk. Victor likes the contrast between his paler skin compared to Yuuri’s tan. Yuuri is very cute, Victor’s always noticed that, and he’s seldom looked more adorable.

Yuuri looks up into Victor’s eyes, affection filling them for a minute before embarrassment replaces it. Yuuri takes his hands off his face, clearing his throat and looking to the side. The track changes on the playlist to a man singing.

_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me---someone I needed so long! For once unafraid, I can go where life leads me---somehow I know I’ll be strong!_

Yuuri turns redder and heads back to the outer rink, skating around in a lap before landing a quad toe loop. Then he skates a bit further and executes a perfect Salchow. Victor smiles with pride as a harmonica solo plays, Yuuri doing better now that he’s over his initial shock.

Victor notes Yuuri watching him out of the corner of his eyes, a little smile forming when Victor expresses his pleasure. He misses some of the jumps, so he’s still inconsistent, and Victor’s thoughts go back to the idea of some kind of reward system. 

But what?

Victor thinks about the way Yuuri flushes and turns his eyes away when Victor’s caught him looking. Yuuri looks at him a lot, Victor realizes, and usually when he doesn’t have to.

It’s no secret Victor finds Yuuri attractive, or at least he won’t deny it if he gets asked. It’s the whole reason he’s in Japan in the first place---as he was informed, it’s not so much that Yuuri is a genius as it is he has passion and drive, and Victor always _loves_ passion. It’s what draws him to someone--- it’s what makes him want to drink a person like crystal-clear mountain water. 

When he looks at Yuuri, he definitely feels that thirst.

He catches Yuuri staring, Yuuri turning red and glancing away. Then, and not like usual, Yuuri stares openly, flush still dark and high on his cheeks, and he offers Victor a bright smile. It’s bold, almost shockingly so, and Victor gets it.

He understands the incentive he can offer, provided Yuuri won’t eat shit again and break his nose, and he congratulates himself on a smart, excellent plan, because if he’s right he’ll get a reward, too.

_\-----_

Victor’s got the keys to the Ice Castle, as the Nishigoris will be on a day trip to Saga for some R&R. He’s picked his clothes carefully, and he sets everything up in the rink.

Yuuri shows up for practice with a curious expression. “Where is Yu-chan?”

“They’re taking a little family trip,” Victor shrugs. He puts his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and steers him to the locker room. Yuuri takes off his jacket and puts on his skates. He puts his glasses in their case in his bag. He heads out to the ice and Victor follows, the two of them skating loops to warm up. Their hands briefly touch on the turns, but Victor has gloves on this time, causing him to lament the lack of skin-to-skin contact.

He has the remote to the iPod dock in his hands. He stands in the middle, Yuuri a few feet away from him. Yuuri runs a hand through his hair, waiting for the drill instructions.

“We’re going to play a game today,” Victor states. “You’re going to do quads. Every time you land one, you get a gift.”

“A gift?” Yuuri asks. “Like what?” His eyebrows are high on his forehead, and he definitely looks intrigued.

Victor smiles, subtly and warm. “You’ll see. Skate to the music, and try the Salchow first.”

Yuuri frowns, but he takes off down the ice. Victor starts the music, and a horn solo plays. 

_I’ve been really tryin’ baby, tryin’ to hold back this feeling for so long---and if you feel like I feel, come on...let’s get it on!_

Yuuri doesn’t fall this time, but he stumbles. When Mister Gaye asks his sugar to get it on with him, he launches the Salchow. 

He lands it.

Victor smiles. He holds out his arms in front of him, and shimmies his hips to the song. In time with the music, he slowly strips off his left glove, then his right. He drops them on the ice.

Yuuri freezes. “What are you doing?”

“You land a jump, I take off a piece of clothing,” Victor explains as if to a child. “That’s your reward.”

Yuuri turns so red Victor thinks he might give himself a stroke, which won’t do at all. For a second he thinks he’ll run for the hills screaming like the Army’s after him, but instead Yuuri resumes skating. It’s a clear, non-verbal _challenge accepted_. 

“Do a toe loop,” Victor calls.

Yuuri does it, almost falls but rights himself at the last second. It’s close enough for government work, and Victor slides his scarf off his neck, adding it to the pile. He goes ahead and unzips his jacket, prepping for the next quad.

“How about another Salchow?” Victor requests.

Yuuri does it, but he lands on his knees. He’s sure to bruise, but perhaps more importantly the jacket stays on. He gets up and makes a second attempt---this time he succeeds, and Victor pushes the jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms onto the ice.

Yuuri’s face is a deep maroon. His eyes are locked on Victor, who now wears a tight short-sleeved shirt, track pants, and his skates. It’s chilly, but not in an uncomfortable way, and Yuuri takes the initiative to do a Salchow. He succeeds and Victor sways his hips, pulling the shirt tantalizingly up his abs to his chest, then pulling it over his head. His hair is mussed, his eyes sparkle, and his torso’s naked. 

Yuuri keeps staring as he skates around the rink, turning to skate backwards with a greedy expression in his eyes. This is a mistake because he ends up crashing into the far wall, and Victor’s eyes widen; he forgets the game immediately, beginning to rush over to his protege. Yuuri fixes himself, straightening his posture. “I’m okay!” he calls.

Victor smiles and shakes his head. His hand drifts to the tie on the waistband of his pants, his body moving with the rhythm of the music. The next song should have the same effect, and it begins. It’s still Marvin, but it’s a slower piece with a good beat. Yuuri adjusts his pace around the rink, eyes flickering back and forth between the ice ahead of him and Victor. He executes a perfect quad toe loop.

Victor unties the pants, and gravity does the rest. He kicks each leg off his skates, and now he’s just in those and a pair of violet Calvin Klein boxer briefs. 

Yuuri impacts on the sideboards this time, almost falling ass over tea kettle. He fixes himself, flashes a thumbs up, and goes back to skating. It’s rather charming, Victor feels, though he worries about bruising on his body. The crashes haven’t been gentle, resulting in ugly sounds filling the rink. He’s not a hockey barbarian, he’s a prince, and Victor thinks he should take better care of him.

Well, in a bit if he can manage to get close enough the care he will give Yuuri is of the finest quality, so everybody wins.

_When I get this feeling, I need sexual healing, sexual healing...makes me feel so fine, helps to relieve my mind. Sexual healing, baby, is good for me! Sexual healing is something that’s good for me!_

“It’s good for both of us,” Victor notes out loud with a low whistle.

Yuuri’s dancing on his skates as he goes around the rink too, his arms flourishing as he shows off a little. He does a triple Lutz, but that’s not part of the deal so Victor keeps the briefs on. A triple axel next, but it’s the same cause and effect. 

Yuuri’s face, still flushed mind, becomes a deep look of determination as he licks his bottom lip. It’s one of the sexiest things Victor’s ever witnessed, and he congratulates himself for his brilliance. He’s warm in spite of the lack of clothing, the look on Yuuri’s face having a similar effect on him his near-nudity has on Yuuri.

His long, national nightmare (or, less dramatically, his sexual dry spell that hasn’t really bothered him much) is probably about to end before the song does if the look on Yuuri’s face is any indicator. Or rather, if Victor can catch him. 

Which he can---he skates from the center of the ice to a meter behind him in just the underwear. Yuuri glances behind him, and he gives one of those bashful smiles. Then he turns back around and takes off. It’s a beautiful quad Salchow, the most fine-tuned one Yuuri’s ever performed.

_You’re so great! I can’t wait for you to operate!_

Victor catches him, and he steers him by the hips to the bleachers. He walks him off the ice, Yuuri’s face a mask of anticipatory (and yet hesitant) confusion. It’s a sexy look, but the determination was better. Victor swings around to Yuuri’s front, right in his personal space, his breath ghosting across his cheek.

“Take your reward,” Victor whispers.

Yuuri looks down at Victor’s groin while biting his bottom lip. One of his hands begins to move to the waistband of the briefs, but he jerks it back. His face is like a tomato, and his eyes dart back up to Victor’s eyes. His expression is one-hundred percent asking if things are real, if this is actually happening, if he’s going to wake up and be told to go to school on time or that he’s late for work.

He takes too long for Victor, who closes that last little bit and kisses him on the lips. Yuuri makes a noise, similar to the weird sound from behind his hands right before the “Eros” program, and then it’s like something snaps. The kiss switches from one-sided to give-and-take, and Yuuri balls his hands at his sides, stepping one foot backwards. It causes him to go off-balance from standing on his blades, and he grabs the back of Victor’s neck, taking them both down in between the bleacher and the wall.

Victor lands inside Yuuri’s thighs, but he doesn’t break the kiss. He instead grabs Yuuri’s wrists, pushing them down on either side of his head to hold them in place. The song changes, Victor only sort-of noticing, and he opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. Yuuri makes a noise again, but this one is like flames heading straight to Victor’s groin. 

The problem, Victor realizes, is that he put the lube and the condoms in his track pants. Which means they may as well be back in St. Petersburg compared to their location in the rink. 

Ah well. Time for plan B. “Have you ever done this before?” he inquires as he breaks the kiss.

Yuuri swallows, his eyes casting to the right. It’s an obvious no.

Victor swallows as well, a bit intimidated by that reveal because not that it wouldn’t have been good anyways, but now it has to be perfection for his precious _katsudon_. He can feel Yuuri’s into it, though, if the hard bulge in his pants is any indicator. The remote is next to them, and when Victor lets go of Yuuri’s left hand, his palm lands on it and pushes the “repeat track” button.

_Tonight, you’re mine---completely! You give your love so sweetly! Tonight, the light of love is in your eyes...but will you love me tomorrow?_

That’s the last Victor thinks about music as he kisses his way down Yuuri’s throat, that sexy, deep sound coming from him, and Yuuri, careful not to dig the blade into his bare back, wraps a leg around Victor’s waist.

Victor’s fucked with his skates on before, it’s a habit he has like an almost-kink. He wonders if maybe this will cause Yuuri to have erections while skating, but then from what he recalls of Pavlovian conditioning it’d take multiple instances to cause it. 

Though won’t it be fun to find out?

Victor pulls himself up into a kneeling position, bringing Yuuri with him to pull his shirt over his head. Thanks to his own efforts and Yuuri’s, his body is great now with well-defined abs and pecs, and Victor takes a moment to openly appreciate it. When Yuuri flushes, it covers his full chest Victor finds, and it’s a good look. Victor peppers Yuuri’s torso with open-mouthed kisses, and one of Yuuri’s hands tightens into a fist in Victor’s hair. He’s gasping and panting above him, and Victor smiles into his skin.

Taking a low moan from Yuuri’s lips as a cue to keep going, Victor unties the track pants on Yuuri’s lower half and starts tugging them down. He lies on his back with Yuuri straddling his hips, Yuuri lifting himself to help remove them. He kicks them off, the pants landing about a foot away, and Yuuri bends down, initiating the kiss this time which Victor finds intoxicating. 

Victor grabs the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers, pulling them down and exposing him to the air of the rink. His cock is fully at attention, and Victor wraps a hand around it, causing Yuuri to jerk his hips and cry out. “Shh,” Victor says. “I’ve got you.”

Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s neck, nodding a few times. Victor spits in his hand and begins to jack Yuuri, and in response, Yuuri bites down on Victor’s shoulder, causing him to hiss with pleasure. His nails dig into Victor’s back, his hips rising and falling with the motion of Victor’s hand. It’s a shame he can’t see Yuuri’s face...he’d really like to know how he looks when he comes. 

Actually…”Look at me, Yuuri.”

At first, Yuuri buries his face deeper in his skin in a stubborn refusal. Then he obeys, lifting and forcing himself to meet Victor’s eyes. The personal cost is great, Victor can tell, and he rewards him with a sloppy kiss. Yuuri moans into it, then he pulls back. “Please,” he says, his voice hoarse. 

Victor gets it, speeding his hand, and shortly thereafter Yuuri stiffens, a loud cry escaping into the rink as his seed spills over Victor’s fist and onto his stomach. Victor licks his hand clean, noting that thinks to the strict diet Yuuri is on his come tastes sweet. Not cloyingly so, but it’s definitely pleasant.

Yuuri comes down, sweat on his brow and grip on Victor’s shoulders loosening. His hands drop down to Victor’s waist, and he pauses for a moment, then starts to peel the briefs down. Victor smiles since Yuuri is so eager to reciprocate (what a quick learner his little _katsudon_ ), and Yuuri copies Victor, stroking his cock up and down at the same tempo.

Much like the first time, it’s a brilliant imitation. What he lacks in experience, Yuuri makes up for (and then some) in enthusiasm, but honestly watching Yuuri's orgasm plus the foreplay got Victor pretty close, and it only takes a few strokes before his come spatters Yuuri on the chest and hand. 

Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s neck again, his breaths still a bit shallow and hot against his skin. 

_So tell me now, and I won’t ask again...will you still love me tomorrow?_

Yuuri doesn’t meet his gaze, but his breath inhales as sharp as a tack, and his grip on Victor tightens as if he just sang the words himself.

Victor kisses his ear, his arms tightening around Yuuri too. It seems the message is clear, because Yuuri’s posture relaxes. Victor finds the remote, takes the song off repeat, and plays the next track.

_If there’s a cure for this, I don’t need it; sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet love…_


End file.
